


A Vampire and Her Rose

by lilbunnybean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Addiction, Blood, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Lesbians, Murder, Vampires, Violence, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbunnybean/pseuds/lilbunnybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose have a few relationship issues to work out and Kanaya is determined to help Rose and solve their relationship issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire and Her Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a dumb work in progress! The things in (here) are my notes basically. I'm still fixing this up.

Rose wakes up to the sun streaming in through her window. She sits up and it takes her a moment to realize where she is. Her girlfriend’s apartment. On the walls hang fashion posters and the sheets of the bed are a jade green to match the curtains. She begins the task of putting on her clothes. Kanaya isn’t in bed. Vampires don’t sleep.

  
“What are you doing?” Kanaya asks, holding a cup of coffee which is most likely for her.

  
“I have work.” Rose replies, turning to face the wall and avoid eye contact.

  
“But I was hoping you would stay over for a little while more. I mean, I just…” Kanaya looks down into the coffee. It’s so disgusting-looking. Coffee is just something she would never understand.

  
“I’ll come back after, ok?” Rose kisses Kanaya’s cheek and takes the coffee. Kanaya nods slightly and Rose hands Kanaya a hair tie. She takes Rose’s short blonde hair, tying it back into a small bun. “Don’t bite anyone. Don’t kill anyone. Stay inside. Ok?”

  
“Ok. But may I?” She asks, her eyes gleaming with hunger.

  
“Yes. Be gentle.” She pulls up her skirt. Kanaya kneels down. She lets her fangs out and bites Rose in the outer thigh, over a previous scar. After a minute, Rose pushed Kanaya’s head away. Kanaya looked up at her. Putting a hand on the wall to steady herself, Rose put a hand on her flushed face. (vampires turn her on fuck yeah) Kanaya quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit for the bite, something they used a lot. You see, vampires don’t just bite you with little tiny fang holes, like weak ass vampires. They literally leave an entire mouth’s bite marks on your leg.

  
When Kanaya returned, Rose was sitting at the foot of their bed, her leg dripping blood. Yum. She licks the blood off of Rose’s leg and Rose shivers. After that, Kanaya began wrapping her leg in fancy ass medical wrap stuff that’s cool and stuff.

  
“I tried to keep them from being too deep and I didn’t take too much. You should be alright.” Kanaya kisses her leg where the bite was.

“I know. I’ll be fine. I’m always fine. I should go, though. Will you be on call all day?”

  
“Yes, but I don’t technically need to go in. I’ll have something waiting when you get home.” She smirks, unbuttoning the first button of her blouse. Rose blushes and stands. “Bye Kanaya.”

  
“Goodbye Rose.”

  
***

  
Rose returns home to their shared apartment, locking the door behind her out of habit. She notices a note on top of a small white box and a plate of cookies on the table. In elegant cursive, her name was written on the front. She opens the note.

  
“My dearest Rose, because I was on call, I had to go into the hospital today. It was a good thing because I happen to be running out of blood. I baked you some sweets today because that’s what humans like, correct? I haven’t tasted them. Hopefully, you’ll like them. This box also contains something I think you’ll like. We’ve only been living together for a month and I’m glad I finally had the chance to get you something like this. You alway complain about how mismatched you are. -Kanaya”

  
Rose smiles. First, she tries a cookie. Their taste wasn’t bad. They happen to be a little burnt and seems to taste a little off but she eats one anyways. Then, she turns to the box. (if my middle school english teacher could see me now) Gently pulling off the top, she discovers lacy black and purple matching underwear, her favorite colors. She closes the box, taking it with her as she walks back to their bedroom. She takes off her work clothes and hops in the shower, treating herself to something relatively relaxing. She closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth for only a short period of time, because there is a knock on the door. Kanaya simply wishes to inform Rose of her presents.

  
Kanaya heads back to the kitchen after bothering Rose, putting away the cookies and hanging up her coat. Keeping the house in order is one of the many things she enjoyed. She hears the shower shut off. It would only be a matter of time before Rose came out so they could fuck. Not of the closet of course. Dave already knew and suggested a threesome, considering Rose is bisexual. Kanaya proceeded to punch him in the face for making her love uncomfortable and lick his blood off her knuckles. Not her favorite kind, but he still deserved the punch. She smiles to herself, thinking about this. Coming out seemed like a lot of fun for Rose. Everyone was relatively accepting and she was happy for that. However, with Kanaya, it was a bit of a different story.

“Kanaya, come here~” Rose is standing in the doorway in a towel.

  
“What happened to the-”

  
“Fuck it.” She says. She walks up to Kanaya and stands on her tippy toes to reach her lips. Kanaya smiles, taking off her high heels and heading to the bedroom, to make the playing field even. She tosses her shoes to the side and turns to Rose, who pushes Kanaya down onto the bed. Her strength was impressive, for a human, of course. Kanaya tucked a strand of Rose’s hair behind her ear and proceeded to kiss her, black to black. After they pull away, Rose sighs. “I smudged your lipstick.”

  
“I’m going to do a lot more than that. May I?” Kanaya looks down at the towel and Rose nods. Kanaya pulls it off her.Her body still takes Kanaya’s breath away. It’s perfect. It’s like one of the Roman statutes, with more tattoos and piercings. Kanaya takes the time to trace her tattoos with her fingers and kiss all her freckles, which is something I as an author appreciate when my Rose does that or kisses my scars, ya know, simple stuff.

  
“You’re getting lipstick on everything.” Rose strokes Kanaya’s hair and moves her hand down to the zipper on her dress.

  
“Rose…”

  
“It makes you smell like a hospital.” She sighs. She unzips it and Kanaya pulls it off.

  
“It’s a shame you aren’t wearing what I gave you.” Kanaya sighs.

  
“Do you want me to put it on for you?” She smirks. Kanaya blushes and nods. Rose moves away from the bed, heading back to the kitchen to retrieve the box. (I can’t do it smut is too hard ugh)

  
***

  
“My brother is coming over tomorrow around noon.”

  
“Oh? And how do expect to hide those?” Kanaya asks, gently moving her hand across Rose’s neck. Rose gently takes her hand.

  
“The usual. A scarf. I hate having to cover up.” She sighs.

  
“Around me, you don’t have to.” She smirks.

“Around him, I’m going to have to. I wonder what happened with that troll he liked. He’s your friend, correct? Karkat?”

  
“Yes. I haven’t seen him in a while though. He’s been busy.” Kanaya pulls Rose closer to her, kissing her neck and wrapping her arms around the human.

  
“Busy fucking my brother in the ass?”

  
“Probably.”

  
“Then again my brother seems like he’d want to be on top. But I don’t want to discuss this.”

  
“Alright. You don’t have work tomorrow then?”

  
“Yes. I’m glad. I’m relatively tired.”

  
“From work or this?”

  
“From all of it. I don’t even want to see my brother or hear about his dumb boyfriend.” Rose moves away from her girlfriend, her hand searching for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand.

  
“Rose. Don’t.” She says, watching Rose fail to find it. Rose sits up and successfully grabs it. She opens it up and pulls one out, beginning her search for the lighter. “That won’t technically help.”

  
“No, but it helps.” She lights it and relaxes. Kanaya sighs, Rose blows smoke in her face. “Kiss me, Kanaya.”

  
“You’re gross and you smell like smoke and cheap perfume.” Kanaya states, looking away from Rose. Rose narrows her eyes and, determined, gets on top of Kanaya. She grabs the vampire’s short hair, using it to keep her from moving away.

  
“But this is what you chose. And this is what you love. And you get to listen to me now. You got to tie me up. You got to hurt me. I get to do the same.” Rose pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her against the bed and broke the kiss for her cigarette.

  
“Rose, that’s different. It’s what you wanted and we had a plan and we both knew what I was going to do. This isn’t the same. Don’t you want my consent?” Kanaya gently frees Rose’s hand from her hair. Rose puts the cigarette out against Kanaya’s skin. “Fuck, Rose.”

  
“Yes, I do. Is this what you want, my love?” She hisses.

  
“I think you need some time. I’ll go, the sun is setting.” She stands and begins getting dressed, making sure to include her necklace.

  
“I don’t need time! This is what I want to do. Don’t say I’m not thinking clearly. I know what I want. Let’s just do it. Don’t be a chicken.” Rose moves to the edge of the bed. She starts chewing on one of her nails, another of her nervous habits. Kanaya finished and headed towards the door.

  
“I will be interested when you quit and do it for the right reasons.” Kanaya leaves, taking a cookie with her. The sun is far enough down that Kanaya can survive out here. She walks along the sidewalk for a bit, enjoying the sounds of the waves. She can barely keep herself balanced in her high heels and she’s shaking relatively bad. Rose just needed to figure a few things out. Otherwise, she was truly the princess Kanaya was looking for. She nodded to herself. Rose just needed time. That’s it.

  
“Hey babe! Lookin great.”

"Yeah, nice ass!" 

  
“I bet you have some nice tits too.” Kanaya turns to look at the three who were shouting at her, observing them quickly. They didn’t seem too difficult to decapitate. She starts to walk towards them and they begin to hoot and holler. She smiles, attempting to show them affection. She walks up to the first one and rips out his throat with her jaw. Blood sprays everywhere and the other two start screaming. The first cannot, considering his throat situation. The other two begin to run but they cannot outrun a vampire.  
She pulled the second one back from behind, flipping him onto the pavement. The third one trips and she laughs playfully. He screams and she crouches down next to him and bites his throat. Dang look at all this violence. Totally not from the influence of Lucy. Nope. She sucks the body dry and throws it off the pier. Dang i should describe that earlier. She grabs the other two, the second one’s skull having been split open from being flipped.She threw them, listening for their bodies hitting the water.

  
“Cousin, how do you do it? At such an early time in the morning. And how come you didn’t save any for me, you selfish brat?” Porrim looks down on her condescendingly.

  
“I’m not in the mood. Please leave me alone for tonight at the very least.” The younger vampire sighs, trying to make sure she looked ok. Porrim happened to be the queen of makeup, which would make her the princess, and today, Kanaya’s wings were a little off.

  
“Come on, don’t you miss me? You’re always with her. You always use her as an excuse to avoid me. I’m practically like your big sister, right? Don’t ignore me. I practically raised you.”

  
“Please Porrim, I just was planning to stay the night, that’s it.”

  
“You know what? No. I don’t want you to stay in my apartment. Leave and never come back, you fucking bitch.” Porrim doesn’t mean it but it still hurts. Kanaya knows that’s no longer an option. Porrim turns and leaves, in style of course, leaving Kanaya cold and alone.

  
She turns on her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Dead girl, Porrim’s ex, that really flirty asshole, that angry foreign chick, flirty asshole’s younger brother, strong guy, fish girl, that one drug dealer from high school, and… Perfect.

  
“Karkat?”

  
“What the fuck do you want? I’m busy.”

"Doing what? Fucking Dave in the ass?" 

  
“N-No!!”

  
“Good. I need somewhere to stay for the night.”

  
“I lied. I’m fucking Dave in the ass. Try someone else.”

  
“Who? Gamzee?” Kanaya asked sarcastically.

  
“That guy is an asshole. Try Sollux. We still hang sometimes.” Karkat hangs up. Kanaya rolls her eyes. She scrolls past a few people (religious dick, cat loving lesbian, cousin) to get to Sollux.

  
“Sol, it’s Kanaya.”

  
“Whoa, it’s been a while.”

  
“Yeah, sorry. It’s not that I don’t like you, I just was really embarrassing with you in highschool. Anyways, I called to ask a favor of you.”

  
***

  
Kanaya knocks on the door one last time, really hoping it would open. When it doesn’t, she sits on the steps. The adorable yellow house in the small quiet neighborhood seems peaceful. The stars twinkle up above and all the animals are probably asleep, except for those two cats who were about to fight across the road. Kanaya is rooting for the gray one when she hears the door open behind her and sees the light spill out onto the lawn.

  
“Kanaya, come in, I gueth.” Sollux ruffles his hair nervously as she stands and turns around. She is taller than him, even without the heels. They honestly just make her seem scarier. “You can thleep on the couch. Just don’t thteal my thtuff. I’ll have to hunt you down and kill you.”

  
Kanaya giggles. His lisp is even more adorable than she remembered. He glares at her for giggling, which in turn just makes her start laughing.

  
“It’th not funny!” He yells.

  
“It’s cute!” She smiles. He blushes.

  
“Whatever, don’t be a dick. Jutht let me get back to what I wath doing.”

  
“Sleeping, maybe?”

  
“Hell no. It’th night, my time to thine.” He smiles.

  
“Thine.” She mocks.

  
“HEY!”

“Can I come watch?”

  
“No, it’th boring ath fuck.”

  
“Fine, I won’t attempt to reforge the bond of friendship that we created in high school.”

  
“Pleathe Kanaya we were polar oppothiteth in high thchool. We just happened to have thome of the thame friendth.”

  
“Thame friendth.” She giggles. “We had things in common, sort of.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Electronic music!”

  
“You like that thit?”

  
“Sometimes, when I’m in the mood. Come on, let’s just catch up, ok?” Kanaya sighs. He nods. They talk for a while, discussing the latest gossip, like Dave fucking Karakt in the ass and Nepeta’s plans after college and how Vriska and Tavros were doing (much to Kanaya’s dislike). They talked well into the night, getting slightly drunk on some of the wine from the kitchen. Kanaya was surprised she could hold this down. She could rarely hold down human food and drink, and if she could, it was only in small amount.

  
“Sollllllllux.” Kanaya giggles.

  
“What?”

  
“This just feels so weird! It’s like… A buzz?”

  
“Have you never been drunk before?”

  
“I can’t drink alcohol, silly!”

  
“Ok?”

  
“Come on, let’s talk about something! Like your girlfriends. Aradiaaaaaaa and Feferi. How are they? I’d bang ‘em.”

  
“One of them is dead, you inthenthitive prick.” Sollux mumbles.

  
“Oh no! Sollux! What happened?” She tries to stifle her drunk giggling.

  
“I don’t wanna talk about it. It wath just an accident, that’th all.” He grabs the bottle of wine, stares at it for a second and proceeds to chug half of the remaining content.

  
“Whoa, Sol baby! You go!” She hiccups and pulls the alcohol away from him, trying to do the same but failing miserably, nearly choking on the wine, having to put down the bottle. Sollux laughed at her and accidently trips into the tall goddess’ arms. She looks down at him and smiled a toothy smile. The vampire teeth would be enough to scare him, she thought. But it wasn’t. He pushed his lips against hers and they kiss for a while.


End file.
